Cookies and Bath Time
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: "I was too wound up. Decided to bake some stuff." His fingers grazed her knee as she spoke and goose bumps pimpled her skin in their wake. "Looks like you're getting ready to open a storefront…you trying to get me fat?" She laughed as he continued his ministrations. The sound was music to his ears. Juice/OC


_So, I'm fairly new to the SOA world, but I absolutely fell in love with Juice and felt like he was fed the shittiest end of the stick. I just had to fix that. I present this one shot which is nothing but fluff, more fluff, and smut. Because who doesn't love that combo? Am I right? Juice needs some love and I really wanted him to have somebody outside of the club. I may add to this, may not depending on response. Let me know what you guys think!_

* * *

><p>Today was the day. He was a free man. Fourteen months in the pits of hell in Stockton and they were finally free. Juice couldn't wait to get home. The smile on his face hadn't left since they'd signed out and flipped off the concrete monstrosity. It felt good to feel the freedom of being on his bike again. Felt even better knowing that he would be reunited with his girl in minutes. They were all heading to TM to join up with everyone and to no doubt commence for Church. It'd feel good to get back in the swing of things. To be with the club and handle club business. To be with his lady.<p>

Thinking of Marisa brought an even bigger smile to his lips, if that was possible. They'd been together a year before he'd had to ship off for fourteen months. She'd agreed to wait for him. His sentencing couldn't have come at a worse time. He'd just moved into her place. They'd cemented their commitment to each other by swapping 'I love yous'. They were in it for the long haul and he'd been afraid his going away would drown them, but it hadn't. It'd made them stronger.

He'd done his best to keep her away from the club during their time together and thankfully she had no interest in it. His biggest fear while he was away was Marisa getting pushed further into the Sons. Without him there, she was free to speak with whomever and he knew how persuasive Gemma Teller-Morrow could be to hesitant and doubtful old ladies. He'd seen it happen to Tara. He didn't want that happening to Marisa. He always wanted to be able to give her an out. He never wanted her to stay out of obligation or fear of the club. Some of his fears had materialized while he was in Stockton. When he got to see Marisa during visitations, she spoke of helping Tara with Thomas and Abel and going shopping with Gemma. It made his stomach churn, but she seemed happy. If that made his absence sting less for her, then he couldn't take that away. Those women were all going through the same thing. They were people Marisa could relate with. He wished she didn't, but his way of life didn't leave much of a choice.

Distant cheers reached his ears as they pulled into the lot at TM. People were gathered around outside awaiting their arrival. It felt amazing and yet surreal at the same time. He'd barely gotten his helmet off before a body collided with his and a familiar pair of legs wrapped around his torso. He stumbled a bit from the force, but his arms instantly came up to encircle around her waist. Laughter bumbled in his chest at his girl's exuberance.

"Miss me much?" He asked mockingly. Her hold tightened around him and her face buried into his neck. Their embrace was turning him on more than he cared to admit.

"You have no idea Juan Carlos…" Her lips were by his ear as she spoke and the breathy way she spoke his name made lust simmer in his veins. Fourteen months was a long fucking time without sex.

He laughed and struggled to pull her from his neck so he could see her. She resisted his pulling and only clung to him harder.

"Just wait…just give me a minute." She whispered. This time he could hear the sadness in her voice and it broke his heart. He soothed a hand down her back, tangling in the long, dark locks as he went.

"Ay! Ya can't wait two minutes before gettin' Juicy Jr. wet?" The thick Scottish accent made him smile, but the words caused him to release Marisa and flip off the offender. Laughter filled his ears as Marisa finally started to loosen her grasp on his neck. He let her slide down his body so that her feet now touched the concrete. She was small in height, but she fit perfectly under his arm. Something he'd missed. The difference in height made him feel like Opie as she craned her neck to look into his eyes, her hands still clinging to him.

"I'm so glad your home." The words barely left her lips before she was locking him into a kiss. And a hell of a kiss it was. Lips and tongues clashed as he angled her head and her hands gripped his t-shirt in return. Catcalls and whistles could be heard, but the couple ignored them and focused on the feel of the other.

"Alright you two, we can't have you making babies in the god damn parking lot."

The sound of Gemma's voice instantly made Juice's head clear of the fog and he reluctantly pulled away from Marisa. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses and new facial hair. Her hair was ruffled from his hands tangling in the strands. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

"She did good Juice. Should be proud of her." It was Gemma again and she was standing next to Marisa with a familiarity that hadn't been there when he'd left.

"Always am." He answered back simply, meaning every word.

The joy of reuniting lasted only a couple more minutes before the men were whisked away for Church. Marisa left with a kiss and wink, the promise of what was to come in the air. Juice could barely focus on club business, but he forced himself to get his head back in the game. They had a score to settle with the Russians. Plans were made and organized for the set up with the ROC along with Opie's upcoming nuptials. The Sons were back in business.

* * *

><p>Their home was a modest three bedroom, two bath, brick house. The house had been Marisa's and he didn't think twice before deciding to ditch his place in lieu of hers. Her house always felt like home to him. Her things were there, her style and taste, her smell. She was everywhere in that house and he couldn't be happier at that fact. Perhaps they were still in the 'honeymoon' phase, but he had a feeling he'd never tire of being surrounded by her.<p>

Pulling into the driveway, he quickly parked and unclipped his helmet. He would've run to the front door if he didn't think he'd look like a lunatic. The house smelled like her and…cookies. He smiled as he entered and took it all in. It was the same as when he'd left and she'd never know it, but he appreciated that more than anything. It made it feel as if he hadn't missed a thing while he was gone. Like he'd been here the entire time.

The living room was empty. He made his way into the kitchen and laughed at the sight that greeted him. Sitting on the counters had to at least be two dozen chocolate chip cookies, a pan of brownies, and what looked to be a cheesecake. He looked to the oven and could see it was on. A quick glance told him a cake was well on its way to being finished. The sight and smells filled his chest with sheer bliss. This woman…_his_ woman did this for him and he didn't think he could ever repay her. It was more than the cookies and cakes. It was the fact that she'd even done it. The fact that she cared enough about his homecoming to make it special. That mattered to him. He'd never had that before.

"Juice?" A distant call pulled his attention down the hallway. He hastily grabbed a still warm cookie and made his way towards the sound.

Their bedroom door was ajar as he pushed his way in with the cookie hanging from his mouth. The room was empty, but a noise to his left drew his eyes to the open bathroom door. He entered and leaned against the entryway as he took a moment to process what he was seeing. Marisa, with her dark hair piled high on her head, was soaking in the tub. Bubbles coated the surface, hiding her caramel skin from view. Her head was tilted back against the edge with her eyes closed and arms resting on the rim. She was a sight for sore eyes and an attention starved dick.

"You gonna get in?" Her voice jolted him from his fantasy as he stepped further into the room. She'd kept her eyes closed, but hearing his footsteps caused them to open and her head to lift. He sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub as he finished the cookie he'd snagged. Her eyebrows shot up playfully as he licked chocolate from his fingers.

"Been busy?" He teased as he dipped a now clean finger into the hot water. Marisa liked her bath water near scorching and he could see that hadn't changed. She shifted underwater, her knees jutting from the surface of the sudsy water.

"I was too wound up. Decided to bake some stuff." His fingers grazed her knee as she spoke and goose bumps pimpled her skin in their wake.

"Looks like you're getting ready to open a storefront…you trying to get me fat?" She laughed as he continued his ministrations. The sound was music to his ears.

Her eyes studied him. There was a glint in the dark orbs that rivaled his own. He nearly shivered as her hungry gaze swept up and down his body.

"You do look a little thin." She teased and he flicked bubbles at her in response.

"The food is shit inside, plus I spent a lot of time working out. Not much else to do." He explained as he swept a hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Show me?" Her teeth dug into her plump bottom lip and he instantly felt his dick spring to attention at her severe eye fucking.

He smirked as he moved to stand and remove his clothes. Her eyes literally ate him up as each piece of clothing hit the floor. By the time he was naked, he could practically see her pulse jumping in her neck. He was embarrassingly hard already, but Marisa didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He stepped towards the tub and waited as she moved forward to allow him room. The water pricked his skin with heat as he immersed himself. He hissed as his body adjusted to the temperature. It didn't take long. His limbs were already relaxing by the time he'd settled his back against the tub. Marisa didn't move to lean against him like he thought. Instead, she'd turned around to face him and immediately placed herself in his lap. The feel of her bare skin against his had him unconsciously bucking his hips. His hands gripped her hips with tension as she hovered over his lap, teasing him.

"Juan Carlos…open your eyes."

He hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes, but at her sing-song request he peeled his lids open. Marisa was smiling as her arms came to lock around his neck. The bubbles barely covered her breasts and he could see just a hint of nipple through the barrier.

"New hair, new body, new facial décor…" She fingered his unshaven face. "It's like I'm getting a whole new man." Her lips were dangerously close to his as he took in the dark lashes and hypnotic gaze. He smirked at her teasing and let his fingers dance across her ribs. The action caused her to shift and graze his still very erect dick.

"Makes me feel like I'm cheating." She taunted as she rubbed herself against him. He struggled not to lose himself like a prepubescent boy as he dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips. "Guess I should call you _Juan_…" The way she spoke his name made him move against her desperately for friction. She was pushing all the right buttons, although at this point he didn't have many seeing as how he hadn't gotten laid in over a year.

"You don't like it?" He questioned, hoping to steer the conversation to something safer before he got blue balls.

"It's just different…a good different." She answered as she ran a hand through his hair. "You gonna change it back?" She asked.

"Yeah, think so."

"I miss the tattoos." Her finger traced over the spot on his head where his two tattoos rested. A laugh left her lips as she looked for the ink under his hair. "My parents would kill me if they heard me saying I missed my boyfriend's scalp tattoos."

She laughed again and his eyes fell closed as her fingers ran through his hair. It was making him sleepy and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Juice…take me to bed." Her mouth was suddenly by his ear and her voice low with desire. His eyes opened and her lips crashed to his. This kiss was visceral with passion as hands caressed and tongues lavished the other. Marisa pulled away and smiled before easing herself up and out of the bathtub. Bubbles and water dripped from her smooth skin as she grabbed a towel and dried off. His eyes followed her every movement. He'd noticed she'd lost some weight too while he was gone. It wasn't much, but he could see her face had thinned out and her waist was trimmer. He liked her body before. She'd always had a delicate balance of trimness and womanly curves. She still had those curves and they looked incredible under the light of the vanity bulbs.

She held the towel out for him as he pulled himself out of the tub and onto the rug. He dried himself as she pulled her hair out of the knot on her head. Raven waves trailed down her back and he had the sudden urge to run his hands through them. She turned and reached for his hand and he let himself be pulled by her into their bedroom.

Without wasting another second, they were both on the bed and a mass of tangled limbs as they rediscovered each other's bodies. His fingers wove through her hair while his other hand cupped her full breast. Marisa's legs encircled his waist as her hands gripped at his back. He latched his mouth onto her neck and sucked, hard. He intended to leave a mark. He could feel his body coiling with unreleased tension and he immediately moved his mouth and body down Marisa's. His tongue and lips trailed over her breasts, sucking her nipples ferociously and sliding lower to rest at the juncture of her thighs and the pure reason for his existence.

Her moans filled the room as she writhed beneath him. Her hands quickly found their place in his hair as he teased her with his mouth. He'd missed this. Missed the taste and smell of her. Missed the way she'd whimper when he flicked his tongue just right. Her legs locked around his head as he focused on her bundle of nerves. He drove his teeth across the sensitive flesh and her hips bucked in response.

"Juice…" She drew out on a breathy moan as his fingers penetrated her. He let his eyes trail up her body and he felt a huge surge of male pride at the erotic picture she made. Heaving breasts, head thrashing, kiss swollen lips. It was pure sex.

"I missed this baby…missed tasting you." He punctuated his words with a long swipe of his tongue and the tremors he felt run through her body let him know she was close. He buried his face into her, letting his tongue dart in and out at an alarmingly fast rate as her whole body seized with pleasure.

"Oh…god…" Her words were broken and barely coherent as she shook with her orgasm. Her body rolled as she clung to him and rode out the waves. He moved his body back up hers and planted kisses along her collarbone. Her dark eyes opened and he could vaguely see that her pupils were blown wide with lust.

"Good?" He asked as a smiled donned his face. Marisa laughed breathlessly as she swept her hands along his muscular back.

"You have no idea." She breathed out. He shifted, trying to get comfortable but his arousal was becoming an issue. Hands darted out to his chest and he was suddenly pushed onto his back. Marisa followed and straddled his body; a devilish smiled gracing her lips.

"I think someone's waited long enough…" She teased as she leaned down to plant kisses along his chest. Her lips moved down his body and he could tell what her intentions were, but he shot a hand out to stop her.

"Ain't gonna last long enough for that baby." She smiled and kissed near his belly button before shifting upwards.

"Another time." She quipped as she centered herself over his lap. Her hand stroked him, though he didn't really need the help. He shifted, wanting to be level with her. His arms held her waist as he moved to sit against the headboard.

"I wanna watch you." He explained in response to her gaze. Her teeth took in her lip again and he groaned as she moved above him. She moved slowly as she sheathed himself inside her. She stopped and he struggled to keep his eyes open to watch her.

"Okay?" He asked, though it came out strangled. She only nodded as she continued to move until he was fully encased inside her.

They sat like that for a moment. Enjoying the feel of being joined again after so long. Their foreheads met as they both breathed in the scent of the other. It was intimate. The most intimate he'd ever been with someone. He could never be away from this girl again. Physically, mentally, emotionally…he could not go without seeing or touching Marisa again.

"Shit, this isn't gonna last long baby…" They had yet to move, but he could already feel his body vibrating with his pent up desire.

"It's okay…it's okay." Her hands caressed his face and neck as she assured him. He wished he could give her more, make it last longer but her body was making it increasingly difficult.

She started to move slowly on top of him. Her hips rolled, taking him deeper inside her as she went. He could feel everything. All his nerves felt like they were on fire as she clenched around him.

"God, you feel good." He groaned as she increased the speed of her hips. He watched her face as she rode him and he thrust upwards at the same time she came down. Her lips fell open and a moan escaped as he repeated the action. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she used him for leverage to move. He felt her walls flutter around him and dropped his head to her shoulder in ecstasy.

"Shit…" He breathed as she squeezed around him. Her body jolted with pleasure and he could tell she was close again. She chased the feeling as her hips moved frantically above his. He could feel that familiar tingle in his belly and he followed it as he met Marisa's hips with his own.

"Oh god…Juice…" He didn't know if it was the way she said his name or the fact that she'd said it at all, but he tensed with the sudden avalanche of his orgasm. White lights danced behind his lids as he pulled Marisa's hips down and to his pelvis, emptying himself inside her. He could vaguely feel and hear her writhing in her own cloud of lust as he rode out the spasms of every muscle and nerve in his body.

Panting was the only thing that could be heard once they'd both recovered. He lessened his grip on her hips and frowned at the marks he'd left. He trailed a finger along the fast forming bruises, but Marisa caught his hand.

"I've missed those." She gestured to the spots on her hips and he couldn't help but laugh. "I've missed that too." She added as she kissed him. They made no move to separate. Neither time nor the outside world mattered at that moment. They were together finally and Juice wasn't in a rush to give that up just yet.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Marisa panted nearly an hour later. They had yet to move from the bed and had just recently finished round three of their homecoming coitus. They lay on their backs, sweaty and breathless.<p>

"I don't think I've ever rebounded like that in my life." Juice laughed as he moved to rest his head on a pillow, pulling Marisa into his side. She giggled as she curled into him and rested her head on his chest, tracing his various tattoos.

"Well, I'm glad to reap the benefits baby." She quipped as they settled against the pillows. They stayed silent for a moment, catching their breath and lazily tracing each other's flesh. Juice let his fingers drift through her hair and down her exposed back as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"You gonna get anymore tattoos?" He felt her trace the one under his pectoral as she spoke and he tried not to shiver at the sensation.

"Maybe." He hummed back.

"What would you get?" Another trace of her fingers across the tattoo on his forearm.

"Maybe some initials or a name." He threw out casually. He heard her light laughter at his response.

"Any name in particular?" She implored, though he could tell she was smiling.

"Chibs." He deadpanned. A jab to the ribs made him huff out a laugh. "Kidding." He amended as he settled back against her.

"Funny." Her fingers went back to tracing his ink and he moved a hand to her hair, moving it off her face and neck.

"_Marisa_." He said softly. She looked up at him questioningly, but he only smiled in return. She laughed, catching the meaning to the use of her name.

"It'd be permanent." She warned.

"Yeah well, so are you." Her eyes searched his before she reached up to catch his lips in hers. They pulled away breathless as she returned to her spot under his arm.

"Does that mean I have to get one for you, _Juan Carlos_?" She teased.

"Nah…" He said after a moment. "I like that you're a blank canvas." His fingers danced down her spine and he felt her shiver in response.

Marisa didn't have tattoos. She wasn't connected to the club in any other way except through him. She had her own job and financial means. She was smart. She was everything he thought he'd never deserve. She was the opposite of every girl he'd been with the last ten years. There were so many things that separated who they were as individuals and yet they were identical in many ways. They loved hard. They trusted hard. They were loyal beyond anything. They fit.

"I love you." She sighed as she kissed his stomach. He could feel her body get heavy with sleep and he couldn't help but feel lucky. Marisa made it possible. She made everything he did possible. They had a ton of shit to work through, but above all that he knew that loving her would be enough. The club, the shit that came with it, all that meant nothing in comparison to her. At one point, it would've been the opposite. The club would've been first, but something had changed for him. Seeing the other couples, Jax and Tara, Clay and Gemma, he didn't want to go down that route. Sure they were happy, but there was tension always bubbling beneath the surface. Broken promises of fixing a family and the weight of keeping secrets hidden. He didn't want that for him and Marisa. He knew they could be different. They had to be. She was all he had.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair. And for the first time in fourteen months, Juice slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Do your teeth ache from the sweetness? :)<em>


End file.
